Telkrow
Telkrow, officially the Federal Republic of Telkrow, is a federal parliamentary republic located in northern Centuria. The country is made up ten states with 90 different regions and its capital and largest city is Mandison. The northern half of Telkrow experiences snowfalls roughly more than half the year while the southern half receives less snow and is more warmer. With 203 million inhabitants, Telkrow is the ninth most populated country in the world and the least populated in Centuria. Refugees from Hyrule had settled along Telkrow's northern shore in order to seek sanctuary from the country. The conditions of the land made the inhabitants desperate for help as they looked towards the Kingdom of Venaria for assistance. King Alexander VII of Venaria reluctantly annexed the territory as a part of Venaria. A series of riots from 1735 to 1741 led to calls for independence. Pro-independence senators from Telkrow met in Mandison to draft the Autonomous Agreement for Telkrow. The document was finished on April 2, 1741, following months of drafting and writing. King Scott IV refused to recognized the independence of Telkrow until June 1, 1742 when a group a pro-Telkrow rebels forced him into allowing the independence of Telkrow. Telkrow officially established a government on December 13, 1745 with the writing of the Bill of Parliamentary Affairs. Telkrow had long since been enemies of Venaria until its dissolution in 1857 following their defeat in the Venarian-Telkrowin War. Telkrow has since stayed out of most wars and has a pledged a non-violence approach to foreign affairs. Telkrow, however, fought in the Second Great War fighting alongside the Counter Attacks against Hotscott and Masva. The country's victory in the war led to a boom in Telkrow's foreign and economic relations as trade to Telkrow increased exponentially. By 1960, the country's GDP was roughly over 500 billion dollars, a 70% increase from 1940. This economic bloom had countries recognizing Telkrow as an economic superpower and is still considered one today. Telkrow is a developed country with an estimated GDP of $8.746 trillion, it is ranked 4th in the world. Its GDP per capita, $43,076, is the highest in the world. Telkrow hosted the 2010 World's Fair having previously hosting it in 1955 and 1980. The country is ranked highly in terms of political and civil rights. Telkrow is a leading force in technological, health, and manufacturing innovations. Etymology As most the original inhabitants of Telkrow were Hylian, names of many cities and rivers were named after Hylian phrases. The name "Telkrow" takes its name from a Hylian originally meaning "the land we prospered." Despite English-speaking influence in the country from Venaria and those living on the land beforehand, Hylian namesakes were still kept in place. The country was named in the Autonomous Agreement for Telkrow, not only being mentioned in the title, but also mentioned many times in the document including the noteworthy line, "Us Venarians are possessed with the birth-given right to do as we please, to form the land that we prospered, not the land you prospered: Telkrow." History Pre-Hylian inhabitants and migration Early settlers of Telkrow were those migrating from the Kingdom of Venaria. At the time, the area was only a territory of the Kingdom, however it was not officially part of the country. Many inhabitants built villages and towns around the Burens River, a major source of trade, fishing, and agriculture. Annexation and rioting With the refugees pounded by the harsh conditions of the region, they sought assistance from Venaria, asking for annexation. "Annexation is key for our people," wrote Joseph Guzpellios regarding the idea of annexation. "Our people are hungry, ill, and living in the utmost worst conditions. Venaria, we know, will provide us with the proper care and attention our people desire." Requests from settlers for annexation began from around 1647 to 1668. King Alexander VII of Venaria had been cautious of the idea since it first popped up. "The responsibilities of the kingdom are not entitled to care for those who are not of our origin," Alexander has been quoted saying. After years of denying the settlement the right to be a part of Venaria, it wouldn't be until 1670 when Alexander allowed the territory to become an official region of the kingdom, but only for reasons regarding land size and trade as opposed to the interests of the immigrants. The idea of annexation was controversial in both Venaria and Telkrow. Telkrowin immigrant Byron Aryssdel was an early opponent to the idea. "Why should we subject ourselves to the same torture that Hyrule had once put us through? Has our dream of freedom become a mirage of our imagination?" Aryssdel wrote in one of his journals. "Our land has been poisoned by the blood of another heritage, culture, and history," Venarian official Reginald Stephens wrote. "We are losing our glory as a prosperous kingdom and are now becoming a pot of foreign ideas and cultures, soon to damn the beliefs we as Venarians have held dearly." The controversy surrounding the annexation resulted in strong anti-Telkrowin and anti-Venarian feelings from both sides. This hostility culminated on May 26, 1733, when royal Venarian guards shot and killed 20 Telkrowin citizens believing they were committing acts that the guards considered suspicious. The incident would later be known as the Mandison Massacre of 1733, named after the city it took place in. The massacre only caused more conflict between Telkrowins and Venarians. Telkrowin newspaper editor Mohammed Hellejash wrote in the Venarian paper The Glorious Observation, "This brutal murder of my people shall not be tolerated. If justice is not served and upheld, the royal family would have disgraced the honesty and integrity they boast that they have." The statement sparked anger among Venarians leading to the murder of Hellejash, infuriating Telkrowins. Numerous Telkrowins began uprisings in Attenbur against the Venarian royal family on August 12, 1735 in protest of the murder in what is known as the Attenbur Crisis of 1735. "These savages are like a pig at the slaughter," stated Venarian admiral Willard Crosby. "They're always whining and shouting 'Foul' when the royal family is treating them much better than that of Hyrule's royal family. The royal family is not to blame for the actions of Venarians." Around this time was when the first calls for independence were made. Prominent pro-independence speaker Isiah Mallayshidd wrote in The Glorious Observation that "The oppression placed on the settlers is far worse than anything Hyrule has ever done to us. Our only option to preserve our safety and freedom is to secede from the kingdom to form a new republic." Independence and government affairs The Venarian-Telkrowin War and restoration Innovations and international recognition Second Great War and economic success Modern era Geography Demographics Population Language Religion Government and politics Political divisions Parties and elections Foreign relations Eduation Health Culture Popular media Literature and arts Food Sports Category:English-speaking countries or territoriesCategory:Federal constitutional republicsCategory:RepublicsCategory:Countries in Centuria